The Hunting Party!
The Hunting Party! is the 14th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" and the last episode of "The Jar Arc!". Script Note: This takes place before Slendytubbies and somewhere in The Firestar Arc! SYNOPSIS - After Junior escaped from the vents, he was able to hide Bendy's Jar so that no one can be able to get to it. However a bunch of people are trying to find it and use it for evil deeds. Will someone get the jar or will it remain safe? (It starts off at Y U Dumb Elementary School) Jackie Chu: Alright Crass! Today, we are gonna be learning about art! Now there are three types of art. We have the manga art which is a classic piece of art, The anime art which is more advanced, and the Netflix Adaptation which is the most advanced art ever! Junior: Wow there are three types of art! Joseph: Cool dude! Jeffy: I like the Netflix Adaptation! Cody: Those aren't even the stages of art! Bully Bill: Shut up four eyes! Cody: You shut up! Also how are you here, CuldeeFell12 pushed you out of a window and you died! Bully Bill: Y- You're right! How am I here? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?! Jackie Chu: Alright Crass, shut the f**k up! Lets get back to our lesson! Cody: Psst! Hey Junior! Junior: Yeah Cody? Cody: About the Jar, why don't you have it anymore? Where did you put it? Junior: Oh you don't need to worry about that Cody! I put it somewhere where no one will evah find it! Cody: Just where did you put it? Junior: Under my bed! (It then switches to The SML House where Chef Pee Pee is cooking some Pizza Rolls) Chef Pee Pee: Mm Mmm MMM! Man I love Pizza Rolls! I can't wait to eat it! It's gonna taste so good! (While Chef Pee Pee is cooking his food, it pans out to Junior's Room where the Jar is under the bed. The camera then zooms into the window. It shows Murder Man, Mega Maid and Spider Man running towards the SML house) Murder Man: Alright guys, while Murder Man X is going to watch over the house, we are going to find this Jar! Mega Maid: Where do you think it is? Spider Man: And what is so important about a stupid jar? Murder Man: It is a Jar that holds an evil creature inside it! We can use it to take over the city! Spider Man: Good thing Firestar won't be here to mess this up! Mega Maid: Speaking of Firestar, I wonder if we went to hard on her or Ice Man! Murder Man: We went hard on them enough! Now lets find this damn jar! (Murder Man then brings out a device. It scans the surroundings and then beeps when it is pointed at the SML House) Murder Man: The jar was hidden in there! Perfect! Lets go! (The three then knock on the door. Rosalina then enters) Rosalina: Oh hi! How can I- (Spider Man then webs Rosalina's mouth and ties her up) Rosalina *mumbling* Spider Man: Lets go! (The three continue to walk through the house. They then enter Junior's room) Mega Maid: The device says its located here! (Murder Man then looks under the bed and sees it) Murder Man: Bingo! (Murder Man picks up the Jar and they exit through the window) Murder Man: Alright! Lets go! (Suddenly sirens are heard) Murder Man: Crap! Its the po po! We need to go go! (The three proceed to run. Suddenly a car swoops bye and the jar disappears) Murder Man: WHAT!?! (It is then shown Nancy and DBT Guy have the Jar) Nancy: Hello suckas! Murder Man: So its Hunting Party you want?! Then so be it! AFTER THEM! (The three proceed to chase after the two) (DBT Guy makes the car drive fast. Suddenly fire is shot at the tires making them pop) Nancy: DAFUQ!? (The car then crashes into a tree. Ice Man comes up and steals the Jar) Ice Man: I'll be taking that! Nancy: HEY! (Ice Man takes the Jar away) Murder Man: That Jar belongs to us! Nancy: No! (Ice Man then heads to a nearby alleyway and hands the Jar to Firestar) Firestar: Perfect! This will be useful for the reign! Ice Man: Yep! (Suddenly Heart Head comes up with a grappling gun and steals the Jar) Heart Head: Sorry guys! But I need this for the boss! (Heart Head grapples away) Firestar: AFTER HIM! (Heart Head grapples to a mountain and hands the Jar to Badman) Heart Head: Here ya go! Badman: Good job Heartie! (Suddenly a rope grabs the Jar and Nancy takes it) Nancy: Not today old friend! Badman: Don't let that Son killer take away the Jar! Heart Head: Got it! (Heart Head grapples after the car) Heart Head: You can't run! DBT Guy: Well we can't run, but we can drive! (DBT Guy makes the car go faster by switching it to Maximum Overdrive) DBT Guy: HAHAH! Heart Head: DAMN IT! OUTTA AMMO! (DBT Guy and Nancy continue to drive away) DBT Guy: Hah! We are gonna take over the world! Nancy: What do you mean by we? DBT Guy: Huh? (Nancy then presses an eject button sending DBT Guy flying) Nancy: I'm gonna take over the world! Muahahahahaha! Badman: Don't let her get away! (Firestar shoots fireballs at the car) Firestar: SHOOT! Heart Head: I guess we lost! Badman: Hate to say it! But we did! (Suddenly the car runs out of gas) Nancy: CRAP! (The car goes out of control and hits a tree sending Nancy and the Jar flying. The Jar lands flies into a small sewer entrance) Nancy: NOOO! (The rest of the villains come up) Badman: Where did you put the Jar? Nancy: It landed in a sewer drain! None of us can fit in! Spider Man: Its all your fault guys! Firestar: SHUT UP SPIDER FACE! Ice Man: Yeah! Shut it! Murder Man: You two shut it! Heart Head: You know, I think it's good we lost the jar! Badman: What?! DBT Guy: What do you mean by good?! Heart Head: You see, when we were fighting over the Jar, we went against each other. We are supposed to be a team, and teams don't fight over stupid stuff like jars. If that Jar was still here, our team would have split into pieces! So thats why the jar is not important in our life, its all of us! Firestar: That was the most gayest thing I ever heard. But I love it! Badman: Yeah! I guess you're right! I bet I could take over the world without a stupid jar! Murder Man: So we cool now? Everyone: Yeah! Firestar: So does this mean I can get re-hired? Muder Man: Of course not! Firestar: ... Fine! Well just to let you know we have better things to do! Lets go Ice! (Firestar and Ice Man then start leaving) Spider Man: Well fine, you two lovebirds can go make out some other place! (Firestar is about to pass Spider Man, but she then punches him in the face) Spider Man: AGH! YOU LITTLE B***H! (Firestar then leaves. Ice Man comes up and punches Spider Man) Spider Man: AGH YOU SON OF A B***H! Firestar: Lets go! (The two then run away) Murder Man: Lets go! Murder Man X is probably wondering where we are! (It then pans out back to the sewers. The Jar is seen seen sitting in a pile of sludge. Noo Noo and Tinky Winky then walk up to it) Noo Noo: Perfect! (The episode then ends) Trivia * The Manga, Anime, Netflix Adaptation stages of art are based off of a meme. Category:From 2019 Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Noo Noo Episodes Category:Tinky Winky Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Badman Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bendy Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:The Jar Arc Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Nancy Episodes